


La Mer De La Sol

by Missy



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fix-It, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eponine escapes from her harrowing fate by hitching a ride on one of the last known operating pirate ships.  Sometime later she makes the startling discovery that she's not the only stowaway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Mer De La Sol

It wasn’t hard to sneak away. In the chaos, no one thought to look for a ragged boy in a dark coat and pants, a boy who wasn’t a boy at all but a girl who had blended and melded so thoroughly with the streets that no one did notice her sex.

She wandered in a daze to the wharf afterward. Pure luck decided her fate – an unattended crate, big enough to house a child, and empty too, hidden behind cannons next to a large British ship. Eponine didn’t even have to pry the lid off to sneak inside, and her hunger and exhaustion won out as the lid was nailed shut. Hours later, she awoke to the roiling of the sea and her own panicked screams.

An exclamation and an oath, the sound of feet running, and a series of French curses lit Eponine’s mind ablaze. She was prepared to fight her way out, her nails sawing into her palm as she was dragged topside to face the captain. 

He’s a dark-eyed man, short but corpulent, and he eyes Eponine like she’s a fine piece of silver. The young girl sticks out her chest, her angry eyes blazing as he paces the deck. Then he laughed and shoved her toward the cabin boys busily working to tack a line.

“Go,” he demanded, “get to work, you lazy bastard!”

“So I shan’t be killed?” Eponine asked, trying to smother the relief from her tone.

“Pick up the slack, work,” said the captain dismissively. “Either you’ll live or you’ll die, I don’t care which.”

Eponine sucked on her rotting teeth. She squared her shoulders. She’d never been afraid of a day of work.

“I’ll take it workin’, then,” she said. “All the way to the horizon.”


End file.
